Forced Marriages
by Mondler2017
Summary: Monica, Rachel, Phoebe are three best friends,(also roommates) who live in a world were poor women were sold, and rich women were forced to get married and become housewives. What happens when they are picked up for marriage, will they get separated? Monica/Chandler. Ross/Rachel. Phoebe/Joey. Set in The 1800's REALLY BAD STORY, FIRST FANFIC, DONT JUDGE!
1. chapter 1

The Girls:

Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe were three best friends (also roommates), who lived in a world were poor woman were sold, and rich women were made housewives and forced to marry any man who picks her. Monica was cooking dinner at the cottage when she heard a loud knock. She looked at Phoebe and Rachel to make sure that she wasn't the only one who heard it. All together they opened the door, to find three wealthy-looking gentlemen at the door. They couldn't see their faces as it was very dark. Monica had invited them to enter however the men kindly rejected the offer and gave each one of them a contract. The look on the girls faces were puzzled so the strange men told them that the contract shows that they all got picked to be married.

On hearing this, Phoebe was shocked, anger burning rising fast through her chest. Monica and Rachel were near tears. To proof that they are not lying, the men also showed them a piece of paper on which each parent had signed declaring his blessing. Monica snatched the contract quickly, and indeed saw her parents signature underneath. She was about to faint, when one of the men spoke up saying:

"Take your time to say goodbye to each other, no pressure as today's the last night you girls will be together."

"Goodnight, and farewell"the men shouted.

As soon as they left, the girls hugged each other and bursted into tears,they were full of mixed emotion right now. They were angry, betrayed by their parents, scared, but most of all saddened by the fact that they will never see each other again.

Phoebe spoke up first:"Don't worry, we will not get separated I think those men are best friends like us so we will meet."

Monica scanned her Golden contract and showed it to Phoebe and Rachel, it said:

Monica Elisabeth Geller is to be wed to Lord of Austin town, King of Custard Castle, (Chandler Bing)." " She is to be his wife and raise his children."

Rachel said "Well at least he is rich."

Monica and Phoebe shot her an angry glare.

Monica rolled her eyes, and watched the contract with hatred, she wanted to rip it apart, to cut it into pieces. Then Rachel said"Come lets see my contract."Written on the Silver contract:

"Rachel Karen Green is to be married to Prince of Jazin Palace, (Ross Geller)." "She is to support him, raise his children, and cook."

Rachel screamed"This is Unbelievable, I mean I don't know how to cook!"

Phoebe then pointed towards her Bronze contract as Rachel calmed down and read the contract.

"Phoebe Buffay is to be the wife of leader Joesph Tribbiani, ruler of The Raine Fortress." "She is to carry her duties as housewife and raise his children."

They all looked at each other and whined:"Its not fair! Ugh... We shouldn't have opened the door."

They all hugged each other and slept knowing this will be the last time they will ever be together.

The Guys

Ross looked at both Chandler and Joey searching their faces for some answer. Chandler furrowed his brow and said in a firm tone"We did the right thing."Joey stared at his black, polished boots while slightly fidgeting with his coat"We are going to be married..."wow"he paused then continued"I expect from you both to come and visit because you saw how close the girls were.""I know what you mean, Joe." as he patted him on the back."

They all agreed that tommorow at 8:00 am they will pick up the girls.

So what do you think? I am going to post the second chapter soon. I promise its very much exciting and cute.. Love ya.


	2. The Beginning

**8:00** AM

The guys met and told the girls to pack their stuff. The girls still couldnt see how there future-husbands look like as they were all wearing long coats and tall hats. Phoebe and Rachel cried while Monica was angry, and told them that she has a plan. Rachel upon hearing the plan objected straight away _"Nooooo. Monica dont do it!"_ Phoebe nodded then made a small drama act _"No Monica for the love of god dont do it! Stop this madness!"_ in a huge temper. They hugged each other for the last time said their goodbyes. Then everyone left.

Phoebe climbed in the beautiful-huge carriage. She missed Monica and Rachel already. Joey stared at the tall, hot blonde before him. _"Gosh this is the woman I am going to marry" he thought._ I am sure she will become a bit happy when she will see Raine Fortress. They talked for a short while, then once the carriage had stopped, Phoebe stepped outside and was in awe. The fortress was as **_60 times_** as huge as the cottage she lived in. Joey spoke up then and said _"Its beautiful, isnt it?"_ _"Yes"_ Phoebe replied in a disgusted manner. _"Just like you"_ Joey said and stepped inside.

Phoebe followed him blushing with half a smile visible on her face.

Monica was still angry and wanted revenge, she was determined to do her plan. Her thoughts were interrupted when Chandlers soft voice spoke to her _"Mistress Geller, I know that you are very angry, but I promise you that you are allowed to invite or visit your friends anytime you want."_ _"Ok"_ she said in a calm voice. Chandler continued to talk to Monica. However she showed no interest and simply ignored him, or replied with a _"Yes, Master Bing"_ Chandler got annoyed why is she calling me Master Bing, so he said _"Please Call me Chandler."_ He offered to shake her hand. Monica rejected it and Chandler got worried. Now Monica could see that she hurt him, she was being rude and angry at him when he was just polite. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about anything as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Rachel was silent most of the time. Ross had no idea what to do. He chuckled when he heard Rachel's stomach growl, he kindly offered her his apple. She took it with a small smile. Ross beamed happily, Rachel continued eating her apple while she was swallowing the tears that were threatening to fall. She didnt want to be embarrassed so she looked at the window. Ross spoke up: _"So...um so you wanna play Truth or Dare to pass time."_

She looked at him then said _"Sure"_ as she left out a small giggle. Ross grinned, _"Ok_ _, Truth or Dare..."_

Joey decided to go out for a while, he wanted to give Phoebe some privacy.

Chandler slowly removed a strand of hair from Monica's face. _"Wake up, were here"_ he said sweetly. Monica woke up to find herself that she was sleeping on Chandler's lap. She blushed uncontrollably.

He smiled at her and said _"Its okay, dont be embarrassed."_

This time, Monica had to bite her lip and cheek in order not to blush again. She slowly stepped out of the carriage to see a huge-Golden castlewith people all around it. They all had big smiles on their faces. Shockingly, the people gathered around happily chanting _"The Lord has returned!"_ As soon as Chandler heard this, his confidence grew, that he took Monica's hand in his and walked towards the castle. Monica was surprised when Chandler kissed her knuckles and entwined his fingers with hers. She went after him as he dragged her toward the castle.

Rachel was exhausted, she already played Truth and Dare and more games with Ross. She was so worn out and bored. Suddenly the carriage came to a stop, Ross helped Rachel down the carriage. Rachel smiled widely, especially when she saw the white palace infront of her. A man, dressed like a waiter, approached them saying

 _"Welcome home, Prince Ross, Oh, and you must be Mistress Rachel, a pleasure to meet you"_ he smiled warmly.

Rachel watched Ross greet the man whose name was _"Carl"_. Then he turned towards Rachel and said: _"Carl, please show Mistress Rachel to her room." "Of course"_ your majesty, while guiding Rachel to the palace.

 **Hello guys hope you enjoy this chapter! Next Chapter coming up soon!!**


	3. Remembering you

Rachel started to cry, she had no friends, and she was forced to marry a man she doesnt love.

"How could life turned like this" she wondered.

She started to sob quietly when Ross came and hugged her. Then he softly whispered in her ear, _"everything is going to be all right."_ _"I am so sorry that you were forced to marry me, but I promise you that I will take good care of you"_

She calmed down now, still in his arms. It was really weird a minute ago she hated this guy, but now he doesnt seem so bad. She had this feeling where she wanted to stay in his arms forever. She felt safe.Then he sat up so she could see his face. She thought he looked ugly and thats why his face was always covered. But, Wow he handsome. He had gelled-black hair which was slicked back and his face was oval-shaped , he was also thin and cute. She sighed, hoping that Monica and Phoebe were okay. At least, she had a **nice husband.**

Monica ran as fast as she could away from the castle wanting to escape. Without paying attention, she bumped into her future husband. Chandler was mad at first, but when he saw her sad face he threw the bags he was carrying on the floor knelt down on hid knees and hugged her. Monica's tears flowed over her cheeks she just **COULDNT STOP CRYING!** Rachel, Phoebe, and her were just 18 they were too young to be married. Also she didnt want to be in a forced marriage, she wanted to be in love. Chandler gently caressed her check and wiped her tears with his thumb, looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said: _" Dont cry! I will never leave you and I vow to be a good husband to you."_ Finally, she decided to see his face, she looked up to see a very cute man, **he had light-brown hair, a sharp nose, baby blue eyes, and the best smile she had ever seen.** The bags still on the floor, Chandler carried Monica back to the castle.

Phoebe decided to kill Joey herself. She will not be forced in a marriage. She got a knife from the kitchen and was about to go from behind and stab him with it, when she saw him eating. He was licking his fingers too. She looked at him, as she had never seen him this close, he was hotttt. He had black hair that stuck to his forehead and he looked very well-built. He caught her checking him out so he approached her slowly still eating, winked at her and said

" _How you doing?"_

She was confused, so Joey explained thats what he always says when he is around hot, beautiful women. Phoebe started to blush, he considered her beautiful.

" ** _No, Kill him, kill him"_** the tiny voice inside her head said.

But her heart told her not to. Her heart told her that he was a very kind man with a big heart who behaved like a kid. Listening to her heart, she threw the knife away without him noticing and started to flirt with him.

 **I got bored from this fanfic as no one is reading it, and I am out of ideas!** **I will post other fanfics in the future.**


End file.
